


Die With Me

by Fitshanis



Category: Four Horsemen - Fandom, Supernatural Inspired - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood and Injury, Four Horsemen, Games, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Sexual Violence, Thriller, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitshanis/pseuds/Fitshanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not man, nor am I woman. I am Death. Death has no gender, no mercy. Death is just the ending of the game of life. It's something no one can avoid,no matter how hard they try. Everyone must die, some easier than others. I love playing this game, because I always win. I made this game and all the rules of it. No one can cheat. In the end I always set things right. So go ahead and take your spin. Millions are waiting for you to take your turn so they can go next. Oh, how I love this game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Where, I'm Not Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my book from Wattpad called "Play With Me". My user on there is xFITSx and I decided to redo it on here. Feel free to read the original or just enjoy this one! I thought of this while watching the apocoliptic point of Supernatural with the Four Horsemen and all. Hope you enjoy :3

The streets are full of boisterous and lugubrious lives. Young souls are holding hands with their significant others and kissing one another with large grins. Elders are using their canes and walkers to move around the sidewalks, envying the young people moving freely around them. Children are running around and hollering as they chase around one another.  
There are small stands lined up across the sidewalks. Voodoo trinkets and spicy foods fill the shelves of the stands. Persistent salesmen flag down and talk to people passing by, tring to sell anything they can.  
"Anna!" a worried voice calls out. I glance ahead and see a young girl running through a crowd of people that are standing beside me.  
Her mother is chasing behind her as fast as she can. I stare at the little girl as she runs through me and shudders while still running. Anna Dixon, six years old. She is to die by a fatal head injury in a vehicle accident in about... nineteen seconds.  
Right now Anna is running to a busy street with a distracted truck driver steering an eighteen-wheeler her way. The truck driver, about four seconds before Anna's time, will become distracted by a busty woman in explicit clothing dancing on the side of the road for little tips. I can see the busty woman from where I am standing.  
Fourteen seconds.  
The mother trips over someones foot in the crowd and falls hard. A man helps her up and she continues to run. But now her daughter is too far away for her to catch up.  
"Anna! Anna, stop running! Come here now!"  
"You gotta catch me first, momma!"  
Seven seconds. Anna stops at the sidewalk to the street and looks back at her mom with a beaming grin. I walk toward them and follow behind the mother as she continues running. I watch as Anna turns away and continues running into the streets.  
Four seconds. Ah, there's the busty woman and her dancing right on time. And there's the truck driver's eyes trailing to the woman's body instead of the road. And there's Anna, standing in the middle of the street facing her mom and not the truck only some feet away from her.  
She doesn't see the truck, but her mother does. Her mother lets out a blood curdling scream and stumbles in her daughter's direction.  
Three... two... one... zero.  
"ANNA!" wails the mother as the eighteen-wheeler collides with the daughter's body with a loud, chilling crunch.  
I stroll over to the accident as cars break to a stop and people begin crowding around, screaming in shock and horror. The mother sprints over to the sight and drops to her knees as the truck driver jumps out with a frozen look on his face.  
The mother pulls something from up under the truck and scoots away from the vehicle. In her arms are the limp and bloodied body of her daughter. The child's skull is split open at the top, and blood is still gushing from her head. Her eyes are closed and the entire left side of her face is only of her white layer of skin a couple layers down. Her caramel skin is somewhere still under the truck, scraped off onto the street. Blood is everywhere on her body, and her dress is soaked red. The mother has her daughter curled up in her arms as she rocks back and forth, sobbing out her daughter's name. I walk up behind the mother and look over her shoulder at the child. Her face has gone pale, and she's completely gone now.  
"Where am I?" a small voice asks. I look to my side and see a little girl standing beside me. It is Anna. I turn and kneel down to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"You are in the afterlife."  
"What?"  
"You're dead. And this is the place dead people go."  
"Why is my mommy holding me if I'm dead?" she asks. I sigh annoyed.  
"Your soul is in the afterlife right now, not your body. Youe body stays. Now enough questions, it is time for you to go."  
"Go where?"  
"Heaven, Hell, I don't know. That part is out of my job description. I'm only here to send you away, not escort you."  
"When will my mommy be coming?"  
"In a few months. Now, are you ready to go?"  
"I guess..." the little girl says in an unsure voice. I snap my fingers and she disappears from my sight. Turning back to the mother, I see her still hovered over her daughter's body.  
Her mother, Audrey Dixon, thirty-two years old, will die of her liver shutting down due to her alcohol abuse from trying to recover from her daughter's death. This will happen three months, one week, and five days from today. Soon they'll be together. I'll just leave her be to mourn for now. I'll see her in little time. I should go somewhere else now.  
I twirl my hand and disappear from the streets of New Orleans to an alleyway in Vegas. Bright lights and loud music immediately bombard my senses. Drunk and rich pricks stagger through the sidewalks with intoxicated women clinging to their sides. A couple walks by and pauses in front of the alleyway I'm standing in. I watch them. There's a man and a woman.  
Kalista Huey, twenty-three years old. She is to die by mutilation after being abused and raped by a serial kidnapper and rapist by the name of Arthur Truslin. This will happen two weeks and four days from now. She will be his fourteenth victim, and he will have at her five times before he finally kills her.  
She giggles at the man and trips over her own two feet as she tries to catch her balance. She flips her hair and whispers something into the man's ear. The man grins and continues walking past the alleyway.  
Oh dear. She's made a mistake going with that man. Nothing I can do about it though.  
Arthur Truslin, thirty years old. He will die by sufdocation when he is strangled by Kalista Huey's father. This will happen one year and two days from today, after he rapes his twenty-ninth victim. His body won't be found, thanks to Mr. Huey's amazing gardening skills.  
"Oh, Arthur! Thank you for offering to take me home! My mother would die if something bad happened to me!" she jokes. Arthur only smirks.  
"Oh, is that right?" he retorts, ignoring Kalista as she continues to speak as they pass up the alleyway and keep walikng.  
"Help... me..." a voice rasps from behind me. I turn and see a pile of garbage shuffling around in the shadows of the alley.  
A leg is poking out of the bottom of the stack and an arm is sticking up from the top of the garbage. I walk up to the garbage and see the body of a woman splayed out in the pile of full trash bags. Her head is thrown back and her arms are stretched out the their full spans. Scratches and bruises cover her entire body and there is a dark red mark wrapped around her throat. Slits are where the nipples of her breats should be, and a few of her ribs are poking out under her skin. She is bleeding from between her legs and even from her...her rear.  
I lean down and touch her arm. A vision comes to my head.  
I am looking through the girl's eyes right now. She is walking down this alley with something in her hand. She tosses the object in her hand-- it's something shiny.  
"This is going to get me the big break I need!" the girls's voice says in an echo in the background. She looks up, and there are two figures standing at the end of the alley. She freezes and clenches the object in her hand.  
"That's a nice piece you got there," a deep voice utters. "How much you want for it?"  
"My diamond is not for sale," she replies coldly.  
"I wasn't talking about the diamond. I was talking about the priceless piece... in between those legs." The two figures start walking towards her while laughing. The girl starts backing up, and breaks out into a sprint.  
She runs and then runs into something, falling onto the ground. There is another man. She screams, but he grabs her by the hair and covers her mouth as he lifts her from the ground.  
"Now, now, darling," the man whispers, "you can't leave yet. The party's just started!"  
"I got first," says one of the men. The girl struggles against the man's hands as she tried to get away. "Get her clothes off!"  
The man drops the girl to the floor and begins tearing at her clothes. She yelps and tries to scream again, but another one of the men cover her mouth and keep her quiet as her jeans and panties are pulled off. She kicks her legs and bucks her lips. The men begin laughing.  
"Oh yeah, baby! That's the spirit! Move those hips for me, yeahhh! Get me in the mood real good."  
"Please don't do this! Please! Please, I'll give you my diamond! Just don't do this." the girl pleas as the man pulls her legs open. He unbuckles his jeans and pulls his boxers down. The two other men hold her arms back and recover her mouth.  
"No diamond could put a price on what I'm about to feel right now, baby girl! Now keep quiet. I'm a little rough."  
He thrusts himself into her and her back arches as she screams out under the man's hand covering her mouth. As he thrusts into her, he wrenches his hands around her neck, making it even harder for her to breathe. She jerks around but she cannot move away. The man is relentless as he forves himself into her with brute force, even as he starts to tear her apart down there. Minutes of pain and torture pass before he reaches his climax and pulls back. When he pulls back, his friends gasp in disgust.  
"Jesus, man! She's bleeding down there!"  
"Told her I was rough. Now who's next?"  
"Me. Get her top stuff off and hold her down."  
They rip off her sweater and bra and hold her arms down. She strains against them and whimpers as her legs shake. After buckling his pants, the man who just made her bleed takes thean's spot who was holding down her left arm. He sits on her waist, earning a pained groan from her mouth.  
"Now, I'm not a big person of sex. But I do, however, enjoy seeing others in pain. I hope you don't mind, but I brought a toy to play with on you."  
The man pulls out a blade and holds it in front of her face. She screeches and tries to move away. He holds it over her breasts.  
"This little nipple... went to the hospital," he says as he slices the blade across her nipple, cutting her breast open. She screams under the man's hand and begins crying in pain while thrashing her body around.  
"And this little nipple... went to the graveyard," he hisses as he raises the blade into the air and stabs it into her breast, digging it further and further into her rib cage. She finally breaks her mouth free from the man's hand and howls out in agony.  
Her body trembles as he pulls the blade out and puts it back in his pocket. He sighs.  
"Your turn," he says, looking to the man to her right.  
The two men switch spots and he pulls out a gun as he sits in front of her. She squirms around and wheezes as he closes the gun into her face.  
"I'm gonna let him uncover your mouth. If you make any noise, I'll shoot you up your cunt. Got it? Nod." She quickly nods and they incover her mouth. She gasps and coughs and starts to cry more.  
"Please, please let me go. Just let me go."  
"What part of no noise do you not understand? Roll her over. Put her on her knees, face in the ground." They flip her over and shove her face into the concrete and hold her arms behind her back.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore. It hurts so bad right there! Please don't hurt me there anymore!" she begs. He scoffs.  
"So you're sore there, hmm?" he asks, hitting the gun on the inside of her thigh, really close to her private. She fliches and sobs. "Well I guess since only that part was messed with, I'm sure this one isn't sore."  
"What do you-- no, no! St-stop it p-please. N-n-no! No! Don't!" She breaks into full hysterics as he shoves the gun into her rear and cocks it.  
"I would pull the trigger, but I feel you should go through some elongated suffering. We're gonna leave now, but if you ever see us again, better believe we're gonna take you with us. Put her in the trash."  
He pulls the gun out of her as they lift her up and toss her into the garbage pile. The three men laugh and start walking off. The girl lies there, coughing up blood and wheezing for air.  
The vision ends.  
Poor soul. What a terrible punishment she was put through. At least it's over now.  
Lily Dorsett, twenty-five years old. She is to die of a punctured lung after being raped, sodomised, and mutilated by three men. Her punctured lung is going to kill her in two seconds  
She takes one more raspy breath and her eyes goes glossy. Her chest falls one last time and everything goes still.  
"Am I dead?" a voice asks shakily. I look over and Lily is looking at me.  
"Yes. And it is time to go. Are you ready?"  
"Am I going to Heaven?"  
"Not sure. Only one way to find out."  
"I had so much promise. I was majoring in biomedical sciences at Harvard! I had a 4.0GPA! I was on full rde scholarship for track! What did I do wrong?!"  
"Nothing. It's just a part of the big game. Unluckily for you, thi was your last move. Now it's time to go."  
"O... okay."  
I snap my fingers and her soul is gone. Immediately after her soul disappears, an alley door flings open and two men come out.  
"Perry! There's a body! I knew I heard something!"  
"Damn Earl! What did you do to her?!"  
"I ain't do nothing to her, dumbass! We gotta call the cops. Go call 'em!"  
One of them leave as the other kneels down and checks her pulse that's been long gone. He searches her body for identification, but ends up finding the diamond instead. He squints at the item and instantly start jumping around with glee. The other one comes back.  
"What's all the excitement for?"  
"Look at it! Look at it!"  
"What is it?" The man slaps him upside the head.  
"It's a diamond, dumbass! This is our sign to finally leave this shithole of a pawn shop and make a name for ourselves! Let's go before the cops get here!"  
The two men run out and disappear.  
I hear sirens in the distance. I should leave too. There's someone else here that I should see too. He is really being annoying these days. I am tired of these games, and I wish he'd just give up.  
I twirl my wrist and I am on the roof of a tall building. Just across the street from the alley. There is someone sitting on the ledge.  
"Enoch."  
"Death," he spits back.  
"Ready to let go now?"  
"Not even close. I'm here to tell you that I am starting a revolution. No more will people die of unnecessary deaths! I will save them from dying such ways!"  
"You can't possibly believe you can stop all the deaths in the world!"  
"No, but I can stop some. And that's all that counts!"  
"This is insane. You are and will be ruining life's natural order. Humans are made to die. That is a part of human nature!"  
"Being a nineteen year old boy that dies from being raped and drowned and dismembered is not human nature!" he screams, tears threatening to escape his ghostly eyes. I shrug and eye him down with a sneer.  
"I've seen worse. And those people still let go! It's a part of life, and you need to accept that."  
"No. Never will I accept that! I will not let go until I feel I have done enough!" Enoch stands and steps backwards off of the roof, disappearing into the air. I look over the ledge and see nothing but people walking around.  
Damn you, Enoch. He is ruining my job. If I have no job I have no purpose. He needs to give up, just like the rest of these humans. His little piss fit has gone on for over forty years, and he sits on the same ledge every day of every god damned year! And he still refuses to go. I don't inderstand what he doesn't get about the fact that everyone must go some time. This is my game with my rules and I am not letting anyone quit this game!  
And he will follow my rules. No matter what I have to do.I hope he knows I will do anything to make the game go on.I hope he knows what he's doing as well.  
I will not lose at my own game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a rampage, and that is never good. Enoch is making me feel weak of power, and that is not good either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked my first chapter, so I've decided to continue! Enjoy :3

I look over the ledge and Enoch is once again gone. But he hasn't gone far, he is trapped in Vegas by me. I am not letting him go anywhere until he finally gives up and lets go. Then he will no longer be my responsibility, and I can be with my strength once again.  
I have eternities to wait, so I am patient. But as of now, I am pissed beyond compare.  
There is a small group of people walking down the sidewalk. I catch sight and focus on two main people. Two men.  
I jump down from the building and land a few feet away from the group. With an angered growl, I jab my hand into one of the men's chest and wrap my hand around his heart and squeeze, giving him a heart attack on the spot. He clenches his chest and drops to the ground. The few girls that were with him scream and lean down to try and help him. I look at the other man and as he bends down and tries to help as well, I stab my hands into his abdomen and wrap my them around his intestines. Forcefully, I pull at his intestines and tear his insides apart. The man cries out in pain and falls to the ground, grabbing at his stomach and coughing viciously.  
The women don't notice him until he goes unconscious, and they call for the paramedics to come and help them.  
I growl and turn away from them to look around. There are multiple people running over to assist them, all crowding around the two bodies.  
I look across the street beside me and see someone standing adjacent from me, motionless.  
It's Enoch.  
"Enoch!" I call out, starting to walk towards him, cutting through the street. "You will give up! Or I will make you do it myself!"  
"You will not make me do anything," he sneers. "You have lost a lot of power from me, and you are too weak to do anything to me. I will not give up until I am sure you are just as miserable as I am!"  
"I am NOT weak, Enoch. I am Death! Death has no weakness! I will get you some day, Enoch!" I call out. He grins at me and looks at the upcoming cars in the street as I continue to approach him.  
"We'll see about that," he replies quietly. I pause as he disappears in thin air and is immediately gone.  
That bastard. Who does he think he is?! He is a disgrace to his race. Sure death is not something any of these humans want to endure, but everyone always accepts it once it happens! But Enoch... Enoch is so thick skulled of the fact that he is gone that it's almost like he still believes he is human and is trying to live his life. Even though he knows he's dead, he still aspires to make things right. But with only being a soul, he must know there is only so much that he can do. The most he can do is start a rebellion against me and my job, but I feel that will barely--  
"Hey jackass!" an angry voice yells out as a few horns honk. "Outta the street!"  
I look over and see a long line of cars stopped in the lane I'm standing in. The car closest to me has a man in the driver's seat with the upper half of his body out of the window, cursing in my direction. I squint at him for a moment before looking behind myself. There is no one there.  
Is he yelling... at me? That can't be possible! I cannot be seen by the human eye.  
"Yeah I'm talking to you! Out of the street before I make you get out!"  
"You dare to speak to me like that, mortal?" I stipulate.  
"That's it!" He steps out of his car and walks up to me. I stiffen up as he stares directly at me. So he can see me? How?!  
Enoch must've done something to me. This is not good. Not good at all! I am now seen by human eyes. They see me. I feel...vulnerable. And that is a feeling I have never had before. I have no feelings. Death has no room for feelings, considering my job to bring death to everyone and everything. Feelings get in the way of everything.  
Feelings make people second guess themselves. Feelings make people not do things foe the sake of others. But for humans, feelings are what make them function, what make them who and what they are.  
Their purpose is also their pestilence.  
"I recommend you get back into your vehicle before you regret what's going to happen within the next minute," I warn the man.  
"Oh, is that supposed to be a threat? You better back the fuck up and get out of the streets before I beat you senseless, bud." I don't move. He pushes out his hands and shoves me back by the shoulders. I stumble back and regain my balance.  
Slowly, I pull back my hood and reveal my face. I stare at the man and gaze into his eyes with my own. His intimidating stature immediatley changes to scared as he takes a step back. I step to him and grin.  
"I warned you," I hiss, walkinh faster up to him.  
"What the fuck are you?! Why are your eyes like that?!" he demands as I reach him. Without answering, I grab him by the neck and throw him to the ground.  
I hold his face to the concrete street as I wrap my hands around his throat. He gasps for air and yells as I lift his head up and force it back down to the street with brutal force. I lift his head up again and bash it into the ground. And I do it again, and again, and again. He is no longer making any noise or screaming. Blood pools from his face as I unwrap my hands and drop his head to the ground one last time. I stand up and rub my hands on my robe. There are still people crowded around the two men on the sidewalk, but now there are people running in my direction. I turn and start for a different alleyway down the sidewalk.  
"STOP THAT MURDERER!" a person shrieks. I turn into the alley and kneel behind a dumpster as I hear several hasty footsteps approaching.  
"I was sure he went this way."  
"Damn it Jason!"  
"I'm sorry, I honestly thought he went down this way!"  
"Fuck! We let that murderer get away! Let's go back to the sight and wait for the police to get there."  
"Right, they'll be able to search better than we can."  
The footsteps fade away. I peek around the corner and see that they are gone now. I get up and look through the alley. There's a door that says OPEN in bright colors. There's another sign by it that reads "Ettie's Etches" is cursive. I push the door open and step inside, locking the door behind me. Before going any further, I pull my hood back over my face.  
"Welcome to Ettie's," a plain voice calls out. "I'm Omir. You lookin' to get a new tat today?" I glance up and it's an Indian man, arms and neck covered in thick designs of tribal tattoos, dragons, and constellations as well. Even his fingers have symbols and letters on them. He has a nose ring in his left nostril and two piercings where a human's dimples would be, and a piercing in one of his eyebrows.  
"I'm still trying to decide between two ideas. Do you have an um... bathroom...? By chance?" I lie and ask. He nods and points behind himself, staring at my robe and I questioningly.  
"Go back there, and make a right at the snakes. It'll be on your right." I walk around his and hurry to the restroom. I close the door and groan.  
What the hell is going on?! How is this possibly happening? Humans are actually seeing and even spealing to me! This has never happened ever! Enoch's damn ignorance is costing me my powers. He must be taking my power... using it for something. But what could he possobly be using it for?  
He did say he wanted to save lives from being taken unfairly. But my powers are used to take lives, not save. Could Enoch possibly be manipulating my power? He must've been working on this since the day he died. This kind of manipulation of my power must be mastered in time, not just out of nowhere. He knew what he was doing. All those times he said no to giving up, he had his plan thought out. I never noticed. How dumb of me.  
My hubris has costed me my power and probably my job. Without my power, I have no purpose to be here. I must fix this. He can save lives, yes, but he can't save all of them. I need to create such a huge series of deaths at once that it will overpower Enoch to the point where I have enough souls to weaken him so that I can get my power back. Once I do that, I will send Enoch away myself. This has to happen fast, before I am completely useless. I need to think fast before--  
"Scared, Death?" a familiar voice asks. I look over and see Enoch sitting on the closed toilet seat, grinning at me triumphantly.  
"You... you think you have won, Enoch," I start, "but you will not-- can not beat me at my own game. I know that you believe you have won, but I am still steps ahead of you."  
"What are you going on about?" Enoch asks. A loud knock thuds on the door.  
"Hey, you alright in there?"  
Omid. This should be fun.  
"You may be able to save some lives, but not all of them. Watch this," I whisper, reaching for the door. Enoch stares at me suspiciously.  
I yank the door open and grab Omid by the neck and pull him into the bathroom.  
Before he even has a chance to holler anything, I grab the back of his head and thrash his skull into the glass mirror above the sink. The glass shatters and shards of the sharp glass digs into his face. One shard is in his left eye and another larger shard is in the left cheekbone. Smaller shards are stuck in his skin all around his face. Blood is dripping from his wounds ad trickling down his face, pouring into the sink below. Blood sputters from his mouth as I pull his face back far enough for Enoch to see. Enoch disappears and reappears on the opposite side of the bathroom. I drag the bloodied man to the toilet and flip up the cover and shover his face into the full toilet bowl.  
He thrashes around and gurgles on the water as it forces its way into his lungs while he loses the air in him. I keep his face submerged under the water until his movements halt, and the last few bubbles of his remaining air pop above the now still surface of the water. Once his body halts movement, I raise up his limp body and cradle his head against my shoulder as Enoch stares at me in horror. And with a quick yank, I snap Omid's neck and let his body fall to the floor.  
"You see Enoch. You may have my power, but you will mever have my will, my lifestyle. Killing is my game. And I don't lose at my own game. You will soon realise that. But for now, I hope you don't mind, I have somewhere to go. I have big plans for you and I."  
"We'll see, Death. We'll see..." Enoch trails off as he disappears from the bathroom. I grin as I look down to Omid's dead body.  
Blood is resurfacing on his dripping wet face, mostly from his gouged out eye. The glass shard is still embedded deep into his socket as blood gushes from under it.  
I open the bathroom door and leave out of the place.  
I have a plan, and I am sure it is going to work perfectly. But first I need to find out where this plan is going to take place. Though my powers are gone for the most part, I can feel when a good amount of deaths are about to happen. I feel a very powerful sensation right now. The closer I get to it, the stronger the sensation will become. I need to follow this feeling to reach my destination, and to finally reach Enoch's demise.  
This sensation is telling that there will be hundreds of deaths.  
This sensation is telling me to head east.


End file.
